


Redemption Is For Others

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Afterlife, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: "I can't go on. I am not allowed to. You know why…""She redeemed me, liberated me from the Dark Side, everything is forgiven." Ren is euphoric."You have been forgiven. But not me."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Redemption Is For Others

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of Tros fix-it that I personally like. And it still has a happy end although one little bit darker than usual.

"Ren."  
  
"Ren. Wait.” He sees Ren’s dark silhouette getting smaller and smaller in front of him. It becomes brighter on the horizon of the Immense Room. The light without a source, which was gray and foggy before and was darkness even before this, becomes redder, warmer. Hux realizes that he is not moving forward as quickly as previously. Ren has already entered the area that is no longer grayish.  
  
"Ren."  
  
"Ren. You go to a place where I cannot follow you.” Here, the process of crying is possible, but there are no real tears. Hux is still sure that he feels them rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Ren turns to him and waves him over. "Come on, it's easy."  
  
"For you," says Hux, and it's just a statement as such. Without bitterness or malice.

"I can't go on. I am not allowed to. You know why…"  
  
"She redeemed me, liberated me from the Dark Side, everything is forgiven." Ren is euphoric.  
  
" _You_ have been forgiven. An act that brought everything back into balance. But me? I haven't even had the opportunity to justify myself.” Hux swallows hard. "But that's okay. That`s justice. I get it. Just go ahead, they're all waiting for you. "  
  
But the man who was called Ben Solo and Kylo Ren in life hesitates.

"I'm to blame for what you are," he says after a while and approaches Hux. Strange how well you can hear the words here even at great distances. But the physical laws of the world of the living do not necessarily apply here either.

"And I was one of those who hurt you. I was one of the perpetrators." Hux nods and feels the imaginary tears again.

"Hux, I'm not leaving you here alone. I love you more than I loved her."

"That doesn't help me much in this situation, beloved. I can't go into the Light and you shouldn't stay here."  
  
"Unless I make a conscious decision to stay with you," says Kylo Ren and embraces the Dark again.

~ * ~

"You killed me," says one.  
  
"You killed the one I loved most," whispers the other. The more powerful other. His voice reverberates in the Immense Room and becomes an echo that ends in a laugh.  
  
In itself, Enric Pryde is an atheist and agnostic. He doesn't believe that you live forth after your own death. But he remembers the explosion that killed him and the _Steadfast_ and his last moments on the bridge.

Here he is subjected to them and he realizes his helplessness very quickly. Because different rules apply here. And these are not the rules of the First Order or the rules of the chain of command, of rank. Here the only weapon is imagination and emotion, and both of his opponents have a lot of that. And what he did to Armitage as a child means he can't hope for help. The Bright Gray beings, who were here briefly and looked at the confrontation, have withdrawn uninterested. You don’t help someone whose hands are soaked in blood, just like his.  
  
He does not understand how this is possible, but little by little he feels how they tear him up and literally devour him. And at the very end, just before he ceases to exist, he understands why. And he regrets, but it is already too late.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
